the Null Day
by isayironicthings
Summary: Well Hades and Persephone play a historically inaccurate game... And thus starts a day. Probably? Kinda hard to tell in the Underworld [ft. Brian]


**Hey people obsessed with a mythological married couple from a 'religion' that went out of practice over a thousand years ago!**

 **Hope you enjoy thiiiiis, for I've written this just for you! Actually no, it's just another one of my means of procrastinating. I've also learned how to play the piano and read a 250 page book in the last 48 hours. Procrastination powers, ACTIVATE**

"The only way I can be close to you is through sex," commented Hades. Persephone stopped getting dressed to stare at her husband, who was laying in bed staring up at the ceiling. He didn't look at her. "I love you with all my heart, but if sex is as far as I can get with you then so be it." He closed his eyes. "But I would never touch you again if only you would let me in, my love." She sighed and turned her gaze back to dressing.

"I don't have to do anything," She retorted.

"I know, my queen. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do now… it is only my fault that you ever had to do things that made you uncomfortable... such a sad truth," he replied sadly. Persephone, now fully dressed, sighed and sat on the bed.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." She said.

"Another sad truth I am fully aware of."

"But," She started, laying down on her side beside him "I'm sure you could take the day off to maybe.." She trailed her fingers down his chest "Spend some time with your loving wife…?" Hades smiled sadly up at her and pulled her to him.

"Of course," He said, kissing her.

"But, per your request…" She started "Maybe we could do something… else." Hades did a bad job of concealing his surprise.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, maybe we could… talk? Leave us on a good note for once, maybe."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I love you," He stated fondly.

"I know."

"So what do you have in mind?" he asked, looking up at his wife, still above him.

"Hm… truth or dare?"

"Sure... I pick truth"

"What's your favorite color?" Hades smirked.

"It's red, like your hair in the winter when you're here, with me. Or strawberry blonde, like the light and carefree color you have when you're up above and happy and lifelike. I love seeing you coming over to me in the fall, and hate seeing you go." The girl blushed. "Truth or dare, my queen?" she chose truth.

"What's your favorite food?" he asked

"Well I used to like pomegranates, _buuuut_ …" She teased.

"Oh,"

"Truth or dare?"

"Um… dare."

"I dare you to… revoke the pomegranate agreement and let me come and go from the Underworld as I please." She tried, "I'll still have to come back, I'm Queen!

"Sorry love, no can do. The most I can do is make you spend more time here." Persephone sighed.

"Fiiiine,"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Momma didn't raise a sissy."

"I dare you to let me kiss you," Hades said softly, breathlessly. Persephone rolled her eyes.

"We kiss all the time, but sure" She said, smiling slightly and leaning towards him. He put a hand around her waist and closed the gap between them. He put the other hand behind her head and brought their lips close together.

For all intents and purposes, of course this was an average kiss. But this one was free of the usual lust that inhabited them. This was one gently and slow and burned a fire within them both that was suspiciously close to their hearts instead of between their legs.

"Truth or dare" Persephone breathed, awed by the display of love and the somehow more intimate act that just happened between them. Hades smirked.

"Truth."

"Those people, you send them to Tartarus, right? The... rapists, and killers, and liars, et cetera…" she asked.

"Yes. I believe them fit to be there. What, do you think that honeypot cannibal from yesterday was worthy of Elysium or something?" He joked.

"No… but them… what makes you so different from them? You kidnapped and.. violated someone. You forced them to live with you away from their family. You hurt me. What makes you so different from the rapists that go from Tartarus?" Hades took a long breath.

"My actions, though harmful to you, was… driven by love. Usually those who have a lot of power feel beyond these rules they make for others. Even though I try not to be that kind of person, sometimes I am, and that is my own fault. I have done a lot of horrible things in my past but it has mostly all been for the good of others. Our marriage inconveniences you. And all those mortals that died. But I take very little responsibility for your mother throwing a hissy fit. Basically, I am not as horrible as those in Tartarus because I am a king who loved someone. Besides, my so called 'violating you' was the _consummation of our marriage_. Many young brides are not treated with respect on their wedding nights! In fact, you had it better than most because I was so gentle with you! So now, _my dear,_ truth or dare." He said, visibly upset. Persephone tensed.

"Truth" she said quietly.

"If you hated our wedding night so much, why do we keep repeating it? In fact, what you claim to be part of what hurt our chances of being in a relationship is actually what's keeping together!"

"Hades." She said, pissed. "The reason I hated our wedding night is because _I did not consent to it._ I was crying for Zeus' sake!"

"But I had to do it! Why can't you understand that?"

"You did not have to do it!"

"If we didn't… there would have been a chance our marriage would have been annulled." He admitted. Persephone's eyes widened.

"WHAT" She yelled "DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? Are you saying that if we didn't do the do then I could have been OUT OF HERE?"

"Um," Hades flinched, "Yes?"

"That is VERY stupid." She grumbled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't take the chance! I was too in love with you to-"

" _Was?"_

"Is" He corrected "I'm still just as in love with you."

"Truth or dare."

"Wait," said Hades, "You didn't answer my question yet" Persephone sighed. "About our wedding night,"

"Sex is great. It feels good, okay? Despite my first encounter with it… I like it now. And," she blushed "You're pretty good at it…" She didn't meet his eyes. He smiled.

"Well then," He said "I choose truth"

"Do you ever have nightmares?" Hades looked away.

"Not as much anymore. I seem to have a.. nightlight of sorts," He smiled at her. "But… when I first got here, I had them all the time."

"So did I!"

"I'm really sorry. They can be a bitch, can't they?"

"Yeah… but then they weren't as bad." she murmured

"How long did you have then for?"

"A couple years…"

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Interesting… maybe its that you aren't here all the time? I still occasionally have nightmares."

Persephone sat up.

"When's the last time you had one? A nightmare, that is." She asked.

"... last night" Persephone's mouth made an O shape. Hades sat up and pulled his wife back down. His lips met hers and he kissed her as hard as he could, as if trying to drive the memory of what he just said out of her mind.

They were interrupted by their make out session, however, by a knock on the door. Hades quickly put on his cloak and wrapped it around himself.

"No, I'm not coming into work today. My _wife_ is leaving tomorrow!" She could hear him saying in a hushed whisper. "Yes, I _know_ that I'm the king- no, I don't want the judgement to go on as planned! Those judges are stupid nincompoops with no decency to at least-"

"Hades, calm down love…" She said, coming behind him. He stopped his talk abruptly as his wife lightly trailed her hands down his arms. She looked at who he was speaking to and stopped. She crossed her arms and glared at him with a distasteful expression.

"Persephone," he said in a challenging tone.

"Brian." she answered.

"I see you're still being a blight in the movement of the Underworld." he said.

"And I see _you're_ still thinking you're helping my husband in any way." Said Persephone. "You aren't sweetie. You are just another servant to us. And don't talk to me, your _queen_ like that. Leave. " Brian narrowed his eyes and walked away.

" _Persephone,_ " Hades whined "That isn't nice…"

"He isn't nice either." She scoffed. Hades smiled at his wife.

"Well love, what should we do today?"

"What, can't we just hang around in bed all day?"

"That would kinda ruin the purpose of this whole 'talking' day, my queen…"

"Right."

 **Which concludes this... oneshot? I guess I have a hard time finishing fanfictions... oh well!**

 **Please let me know if you have any constructive criticism! I'm TRYING to get better at dialogue... haha, its not my strong suit**


End file.
